Phasing
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Luke gets restless.  Lorelai and Luke friendship/romance.  Rated T.


_**Disclaimer**_: I'm just a fan. I don't own anything.

Hello, Readers! It feels dumb to say Happy 2011 in June, but shockingly, this is my first story of the year, so _Happy 2011_! This story is just something I wrote to get back in the groove of thangs. Sweet L/L hookup. Takes place middle of S4, AU, No Nicole/Jason, Dragonfly's already in operation. Enjoy the read!

**Phasing**

Taylor ambled into _Luke's_ diner with a stiff pre-decorated tabletop Christmas tree. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" he sang with joy.

"Fa la la la la la la la _loserrr_!" Gypsy joined in before taking a very casual sip of her coffee. Taylor eyed her reproachfully as patrons laughed.

"I see I'm here just in time to spread a _much_ needed holiday spirit."

"Yeah, I can see that. Are you lost, by the way? Luke's going to bite your head off if he sees you with that thing," she said of his tree. "And I guarantee the singing won't make it much better."

Taylor held the tree up as if it'd been praised. "This is a good compromise. Every year he refuses to decorate. This diner stands like a blotch in the center of a beautifully lit town square."

"Sorry Taylor, but you can probably just go on and add another year to that," Patty added from her center table.

"It'd go nicely by the register here, actually."

Taylor gestured to his dependable lackey. "Thank you, Kirk." He looked at everyone else. "See, Kirk has the right idea. Maybe if all of you had a more positive attitude, it'd inspire a better outlook in this place."

"Oh, I see, it's _us_ that make you public enemy number one with Luke. Has nothing to do with you coming into Scrooge's palace year after year asking that he join in your reindeer games."

"Don't you have a business to get to, Gypsy?" he asked dryly.

"Don't _you_? You're the one with your paws in every business in town, and you manage to make time to harass and annoy. Let me worry about my shop."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Where is Luke anyway?" he asked as he walked to the counter.

Kirk pointed behind the counter from his stool. "In the kitchen fixing my order. He's the only one that knows how to make my Kaiser Roll roast beef with cheese melted just so."

"You don't say," Taylor followed with low interest. He rocked to the tip of his toes and back as he tried hard to see into the back. Luke came out a moment later, and Taylor smiled broadly. "Why, good afternoon, Lucas."

"What do you want, Taylor?"

"Well, to be greeted properly for starters."

"What _else_ do you want, Taylor?"

He held up the tree with a sigh. "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to put this on display in your window. It's not a lot to ask, and I think it makes for a very lenient compromise on my part."

Luke poured coffee into mugs. "And why exactly am I making a compromise?"

"It's not a lot to ask, Lucas," he repeated. "It's one tiny Christmas tree that will barely be noticed. I mean, if you really wanted to be a good sport, you'd string up some lights like every other neighboring business. This diner stands out every year and not in a good way."

Luke took a moment to roll his eyes. "Put the tree down and get out."

"What'd you say?"

"Stick the tree in the window, and get out before I change my mind."

He grinned happily. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Lucas, but this is a change that I like!" He started to turn but stopped. "Maybe I could interest you in a wreath for the door. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, but-"

"I'm dangerously close to changing my mind about the stupid tree. I'd stick it somewhere and leave if I were you."

Taylor scurried over.

"My, this must be a sign of the Apocalypse," commented Patty as she watched him position the tiny, stale tree in the window while Luke said nothing.

"Luke," Gypsy called monotonously. "Do you see what's happening over here?"

"For your information, Luke agreed to this," Taylor interjected. "Didn't you, Luke?"

"Yeah, he did. I heard him," Kirk spoke up.

"Like you're the world's most reliable source," Gypsy mumbled.

"I'm reliable!" he shot back, feeling slighted.

"Well, I'm off. You all have a nice day," Taylor announced gaily.

"He's leaving, Luke. You better get him before he makes a break for it."

"I'm telling you that he knows about the tree." He pointed Luke out to Gypsy. "He's standing right there for pete's sake. He can hear us talking."

Gypsy looked at him going about his work. "Maybe he has in headphones. Or maybe he's going deaf."

"It wouldn't be very smart to wear headphones while running a busy diner," Kirk volunteered as he stacked his sweet potato fries in a neat pattern.

"I agree. It'd be downright irresponsible. But that's neither here nor there because he's not wearing headphones. He's excited about the tree. I'm telling you, it was his idea to put it in the window," Taylor proclaimed.

"I find that hard to believe," followed Gypsy.

"Well, it's the truth."

"I second that. It _is_ the truth. I heard it. I back Taylor."

"Shut up, Kirk."

Taylor spoke up. "Gypsy, there's no need to jump on Kirk for telling the-"

"Will _everybody_ shut up?" Luke exploded. Conversation in the diner ceased altogether. He focused in on Taylor. "You can get out now."

"And take your tree with you," Gypsy said knowingly. "Right, Luke?"

"No, no, no, the tree stays. Isn't _that_ right, Luke?"

"If I hear one more thing about that damn tree, it's going in the garbage!"

Taylor pointed at him excitedly. "See, he acknowledged the tree! Did you hear that Gypsy?"

"I hear him losing his cool. Stand there and talk some more. I want to see what happens."

"Out, Taylor."

He pulled open the door. "I'm going. Just make sure you don't toss the tree. I'll be needing that back." Luke's scowl made him hold up a hand apologetically and exit.

The door opened again a minute later, and Lorelai walked inside.

"Whoa, what is this, the Apocalypse?" Smiles and chuckles greeted her. She pointed a thumb past her shoulder. "Did anyone see the tree in the window?"

"Oh no, when'd that get there?" Gypsy asked, feigning shock.

"Surely Luke Danes can't be aware of such merriment occurring on his watch."

"He's aware, alright," Patty assured.

She eyed him as she approached the counter. "Cue meddling," she said as she sat in front of where he stood.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked up at her. "Why is everyone making a big deal about that thing? It's just a tree. Who cares?"

She chuckled. "You. You care. Every other year as long as I've known you, _you've cared_."

"Well, things change." He reached under the counter and placed a mug on the counter. "You eatin' in?"

"Sure am. Present me with…" She smiled as she watched him grab the coffee pot and turn to pour. "Mm, yeah, a little of that. Good man." She inhaled the liquid as it entered her mug. "And also a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, please sir."

"It's lunchtime."

"So no pancakes?"

"No pancakes."

She pouted. "But I want pancakes. It's so cold outside, and when it's cold, you eat pancakes."

"Well, if you had come in during pancake serving hours, you could've had pancakes. Now, what do you want off the lunch menu?"

"Oh, listen to Mr. Tough as Nails with the little dainty Christmas tree. You better be careful. Things like that draw crowds and carolers, you know. How holly jolly a Christmas are you prepared to have?"

"Carolers won't bother me."

"Carolers will _so_ bother you. In monumental proportions. What's with all the passivity? I don't think I like this. It's not nearly as much fun to mock the carefree."

"I'm getting you a burger. You good with that?"

"I'll make do. Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?"

"What, I'm not allowed to vary from the norm?"

"It's unusual for you to."

"Gee, thanks."

"Why is that insulting?"

"Is it meant to be _flattering_?"

She sighed. "Can we start over?"

He ripped the slip off and put it through the window. "Nothing's gotten into me. Taylor can cover the whole diner in fake snow if he wants." He paused and thought as Lorelai looked at him in shock. He was quick to revise that. "I take it back. He better not even think of doing something like that." Lorelai relaxed. She was really starting to worry about him. "But my point is, I don't care. I won't be here anyway."

Focus left her coffee completely. "What do you mean?"

"Whaddya mean _'what do I mean'_? It's not code for anything. I'm not going to be here. I'm going out of town. So what do I care if there's a tree in the window? It got Taylor out of my face and out of my diner. That's good enough for me."

"You're going out of town, where?" she asked instantly. "Like _Hartford_?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, Hartford. That'll really be an experience. Never mind that I go there three times a week minimum." He took a customer's empty plate. "I'm headed to Florida," he revealed casually.

She laughed. "No, seriously, where are you going?"

He looked at her without amusement. "Are you getting a kick out of snubbing me today?"

She gasped. "You're really going to Florida? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"Who's in Florida?"

"Plenty of people."

She rolled her eyes. "Who do _you know_ that's in Florida?"

"Jeez. Did you know anybody in Boston when you went?" He didn't give her any time to answer. "Did you know anybody in New York when you went? Did you know anybody in Maryland? Or Minnesota when you went to the Mall of America? Why the hell do I have to know somebody in Florida?"

"So, this is a fun vacation, then…"

"Seems that way."

She stared at him as she let that sink in. "Well…good for you," she said with meaning.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Thanks…"

"I'm a little jealous, of course," she said with a smile. "But seriously, good for you. You can stand to do things like this every once in a while."

He nodded and relaxed, realizing she wasn't headed toward another ill-intentioned slight. "Yeah, I figured it was time. It'll be good to get away from this weather for a while. Get some sun."

"I agree. That's why I'm totally jealous. You'll be getting tanned while the rest of us are busy fighting frostbite."

He smiled. "I'll soak up some rays for you too, then. How about that?"

She smiled, too. "I'll take the offer to live vicariously. Thanks." She took a drink of coffee. "So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow. Sooner than I thought."

"Morning flight out. Can't wait."

"Really?"

"Really. Especially now that that eyesore is in my window."

"How long before you're back?"

"Two weeks."

Her eyes bugged. "Good god, Luke. When you vacation, you really do it big, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I've earned it, I think."

"Very true." She spun her mug then took another drink. "Christmas is four days away, so you'll be missing that and New Year's," she noted.

"Well, not really. I'm not dropping off the planet, Lorelai. There'll still be a Christmas and New Year's in Florida."

She gave him a playful glare. "I mean here. You'll be missing the holidays with your Stars Hollow family. I always drop by the diner on Christmas to give you your gift. Can't do that this year, I guess."

"It'll still be open."

"Great. I'll just pretend that Caesar is you and instruct him to balk at me as I hand him a gift that's never wanted and always refused until I insist fifty times."

He smiled.

"Got a swimsuit?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Do you plan to sport it with flannel?"

"Good one," he said blandly.

She smiled. "How are you getting to the airport?"

"Well, I think I'm old enough now to take a taxi all by myself, but let's wait to see what you think," he mocked.

"Well, Bobby Boucher, it does give me fright to let you do such a grown up thing without me, but I guess I can make an exception this once. Long as you're not going to that _fooseball_ field."

He rolled his eyes. "I have everything all set. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not worried at all. I know you're a big boy." He looked at her and she winked congenially, making him look away with calm. "I was going to offer to drop you off, though. Save a fare."

"Why would you do that?"

Her eyes went side to side like she was really thinking when the answer was actually clear as day. "Because we're friends. Unless you know something I don't."

"Well, thanks, Lorelai, but it's fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be. It'd actually make me feel a part of this since you didn't bother to even tell me about the trip. I would have just come in tomorrow and discovered you missing."

"Need I remind you that you never tell me _anything_ about the moves you make?"

"That's different."

"How?" he asked incredulously.

"_Because you don't care_. I do. I like to be in everybody's business, Luke. Especially yours, which just means I like you the most," she ended with a wide goofy smile.

"Lucky, lucky me."

"So, what time should I be here in the morning?"

"Lorelai, I really appreciate the offer, but I've got it covered."

"He who jumps down my throat whenever I pay someone to do something that he can do for free, asks for my understanding when I see him throwing money down the toilet. Something poetic about that, _I think_."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can take me to the airport. Satisfied?"

She grinned. "Can I pick you up too?"

"No."

"Don't worry; we have two weeks to work on that."

"No we don't either. I'm bringing my cell phone, but that doesn't mean it's an invitation to bug me. It's staying off. I'm just bringing it for emergencies."

"Well, how on earth can I contact you for an emergency if it's o-"

"If _I_ have an emergency. _Me_. Not you."

"Little selfish, don't you think?"

"Ask me again why I didn't bother telling you about this trip before now."

"You have to snap your fingers when you give sass like that. Otherwise, it's wasted."

"Be here at eight. No later than eight."

"What'll happen if I'm a little late? Hypothetically speaking, of course, because I wouldn't dare not comply. I mean, you said it twice…"

He fixed her with a look. "If you're late, I'm calling a cab."

"Even one minute late?"

"Even one minute. So, please be on time."

"Okay, that's fair, but wouldn't it be in your best interest to accept my _one minute_ late ride rather than wait an additional fifteen minutes for a taxicab?"

"I'll be calling a cab if you're late, Lorelai," he said obstinately.

"You'll be calling a cab to spite me?"

"It's the principle."

She nodded. "Oh, the principle. Didn't think about the principle. Let me ask you, though, do you think the pilot for your plane will accommodate your principle or do you think he'll let you and your principle catch the next flight?"

He stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes away. "We're taking my truck, too. The tank is full, and I don't want to waste your gas."

She shook her head. "Mm mm sorry, no can do."

"Yes, can do. We're _doing_. Do you have to fight me every step of the way on this?"

"Well, while that was my plan, this really is a no go. See, the airport is a great place to pick up guys. Hunks. Tall delectable drinks of water. No offense to you, Bubba, but I can't do that in a Chevy pick-up. Despite its handle, the pick-up truck picks up no one."

"You're offering to drop me off so you can pick up guys, Lorelai?" he asked with disbelief.

"Just a perk." She smiled broadly, letting him know she was kidding with him.

He was relieved but instead expressed his irritation with the possibility. "That better had been a joke. You're not picking up guys in my truck."

"Definitely would've been a challenge."

"So, tomorrow morning eight a.m, my truck?"

"I can work with that."

"Great." He got her burger the moment Caesar put it in the window and set it in front of her. "Eat up."

She smiled happily. "Yum. It's no pancake but it looks delicious." She looked up at him. "Hey, mind if I make a quick call to Rory? I need to find out what she's up to tonight. I figure tonight's a good night to hang. Not like I have _anything to do in the morning_," she said deliberately.

"Lorelai," he scolded immediately.

She exaggerated a silent laugh. "Come on, Lucas. I was just joshing ya. I'll be here nine a.m. on the dot."

"Eight!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, eight thirty I will-"

"_Eight_! Eight a.m!"

She laughed for real that time. "This is going to be such a fun day."

Luke shook his head and walked away.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"More coffee, garçon!"

Caesar sighed as he refilled Lorelai's mug for the tenth time _at least_. "This has got to be a record, Lorelai. Even for you."

She took a big sip and immediately started shaking her head. "Not even close. Dance marathon, I knock back twenty-five easy. This is restraint, my friend."

"_Twenty-five_? That's a lot of coffee."

"No such thing. Besides, I have to keep doing customer-like things if I don't want you to kick me out. I finished my food two hours ago."

He smiled. "The diner's not even close to being packed, so I don't think you'll be forced to give up your seat anytime soon."

She looked around. "Well…I think it's best we still follow the rules of an eating establishment. It's the right thing to do." She smiled and held up her mug. "Be back here with the pot in three minutes."

He set the pot on the base. "You know, Luke would have cut you off about eight cups ago."

"Have I ever told you how much more I like you than him?"

He laughed. "Thanks. Great sucking up, by the way."

She smiled. "Luke is the reason why I'm having to sit here and suffer through this coffee binge. His flight was supposed to be in three hours ago. Why isn't he back yet?"

"Not sure. I guess there's a delay. I'm covering until tonight so I'm here for a few more hours no matter what." He smirked at her. "Do you miss him?"

"You're not affiliated the rumor mill these days, are you?"

"No way."

"Oh, just checking. Seemed awfully suspect just then." She smiled when he did. "I'm anxious to know how his vacation went," she went on to explain. "I've never known him to take more than two days off, and since I have a few hours to kill, I figured I'd spend them here. Catch him when he gets in."

"You're a good friend."

"…Who can't wait to see if he brought me back anything," she added with her mug raised like she was giving a toast.

"Ahhh, insert ulterior motive."

"Insert it, and insert it hard."

He laughed and motioned past her with his head. "Cab just pulled up. Guess you won't have to wait much longer."

In the middle of taking a sip, she hummed her delight as her brows went high. She set the mug down quickly and turned on her stool just in time to see Luke climbing from the backseat of a yellow cab.

"There's our Luke," she announced.

"Yeah. I better go look busy," he joked as he stepped away. "Let me know if you need anything."

She flashed a look over her shoulder. "Alright, Hon."

Luke got out and then reached back in to retrieve a large duffel and a couple of smaller bags suitable for carryons. Lorelai leaned back on the counter as she patiently waited for him to enter.

He walked inside and maneuvered around his own swinging baggage to handle the door.

"Welcome home!" she greeted instantly.

He spotted her at the counter and chuckled. "Thanks. How's it going?" He looked so sluggish and happy that he almost appeared under the influence of something.

Lorelai tilted her head and eyed him, amused and intrigued at the sight. "Someone is happy."

He settled on a smile. "I'm happy to be home after having to wait forever at the airport. Stupid flight was delayed." He returned hellos and nodded at customers as he made his way past the tables.

"Flight delayed and no grumpiness in sight. You _do_ understand why I'm staring at you flabbergasted right now, don't you?"

He made it to the end of the counter and sagged with the weight of the luggage. "Well, I figured it was the tan," he joked.

Facing the counter once again, she blindly searched out her mug as she continued to stare at him. As she studied what he'd pointed out, her praise came naturally. "Wow that really looks good on you." She tensed the slightest bit as the words left her mouth. Wondered if it was okay to say that. They'd always walked such a fine line.

His reply was so cursory, though, that it made her relax. "Thanks." He smiled a half smile and lifted one of his bags. "Gonna run these up. I'll be back down in a minute."

She nodded as her roaming hand finally landed on the top of her cup. Wondered who in the world put it all the way over there.

Caesar came out at that moment. He looked around and determined that Luke had gone upstairs. He focused on Lorelai with a smile. "So, what'd he get you?"

"Not sure. Didn't get around to asking him."

"Really? I thought that'd be your first question, Ms. Ulterior Motive."

"I was distracted," she countered quickly.

"By what?"

She looked at him out of the side of her eye. "Thoughts of cute, cheery Latino guys working undercover."

He laughed. "What?"

"Who you working for?"

"Nobody!"

"Does the name Miss Patty ring a bell?"

"Of course…"

"Because you're doing her bidding?"

"Because she eats here every day!"

"Eastside Tilly. Heard of her?"

"Yeah, I've heard of her. These are people that-"

"What are they paying you? I'll double it."

"What? They're not paying me anything!"

"Then, I'll triple it."

"Oh my god, you sound crazy!"

"And you sound guilty. Jig's up. Beat it, Felix Leiter!"

He pointed determinately at her mug. "See what all that coffee does to you? You're so paranoid. You're in paranoid _city_! No more refills for you. I'm cutting you off."

"That's okay. I'm as alert as I need to be. Alert enough to keep my eye on you, pal."

He backed away. "Let's just forget all previous insinuations. Pretend I never said anything!"

She held her overly distrustful regard for seconds more before replacing it with a sweet smile. "Aw, Caesar, Hon, that's so sweet. I'll be glad to do that. What a great idea." She leaned forward on her elbows with a peaceful sigh. "So, what do you have planned after work?" she asked with interest.

He looked at her like she was crazy and ended up walking away. "How does Luke _do_ this every day?" he mumbled.

Lorelai watched him with a smile. Luke reentered not too long after.

"Hey, Tan Man!" She leaned backward, spoke loudly and deliberately toward Caesar who was in the dining area. "What. Did. You. Bring. Me. Back. From. Florida?"

Luke frowned in confusion. "_Why. Are. You. Talking. So. Weird_?" he copied.

She waved it off. "Never mind that. It's gift-giving time. And no stupid jars of jam this time."

He surprised her when he approached her on the non-employee side of the counter and sat two stools down facing her. "You're the one that brought _me_ that 'stupid jar of jam', remember?"

"I know. You have to one-up me. Or four or five-up me because that was a really bad gift."

He looked around at his business that he'd been away from for two weeks. "What makes you think I got you _anything_?" he asked distractedly.

"You think I flaunt this beauty around in front of you for sport? Oh, no siree. Time to pay up, bub."

He looked at her and ended up rolling his eyes. Reached in his pocket casually. "Suddenly you're for sale?" he asked blandly as he placed a box on the counter.

Lorelai looked at the jewelry box and determined instantly that it was just being used to hold something unrelated.

"Is _that_ what that bulge was? Here I was thinking that you were extremely hap-"

"Open the damn gift."

She gently brought her hand to it and grinned at him as she pulled it closer. "This is so nice of you, Luke. Florida appreciates your business."

He crossed his arms casually and followed her actions, not appearing so, but all the while, anxious for her reaction. He'd never been good at giving gifts, but he didn't think he'd done half bad this time around. Hopefully anyway.

She pulled the top off and stared inside with a growing look of confusion.

"Is this a ring?" she asked as she lifted her eyes to him. Surely, she was missing something.

He smiled a little. Peeked inside himself. "It's a…toe ring." He gestured at her. "You like those, right?"

She smiled huge with so much bewilderment. "Well, yeah but…you got me a _toe ring_? _You_?"

He shifted in discomfort, feeling he was probably doomed to be the worst gift giver. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I thought you'd like it…"

"I do," she assured, unable to rid herself of either the confusion or the smile. "It's…" Her eyes dropped back to the sparkly accessory. "…beautiful," she ended. "Looks better than any of the ones I already have," she said honestly.

He smiled. She looked up at him.

"It almost looks real," she commented in conclusion.

"Well, I sure hope it's real. Otherwise, I paid way too much money for it."

Her jaw dropped and she yanked it out of its confine. "_This is real_?"

He uncrossed his arms and let his hands fall to his lap. "No, it turns back into a pumpkin at midnight. Jeez. Of course it's real."

Her previous mixed expression turned into a single expression of astonishment. "Luke!"

It was, then, his turn to be confused. "What?"

"What…in god's name…made you do this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"What made you do this?" she asked again as she held it between both indexes and thumbs and stared at it closely. "Oh my god."

He looked around, glad that no one was present that'd be interested in Lorelai's very loud exclamations and gawking.

"Close your mouth."

She looked at him. "Hm?" she asked with half focus.

"Close your mouth and stop staring at the thing like it's the Hope diamond, and I'll explain."

That made her chuckle. She found her composure and looked around. "Sorry. But you have to admit…" She held it up to him. "_Wow_!"

He gently pushed her hand away from his face. "I was in a gift shop…one of fifteen _million_ they have down there," he remarked with distaste. "And-"

"You found this on the floor? Someone had dropped it? Oh my god, _is this hot, Luke_?" she panicked.

"No! Jeez, Lorelai!" He turned red. "I was in a gift shop looking around at T-shirts and figurines and seashell _everything_ trying to decide what to get you. At the counter, I saw some of those," he said with a point, "and I thought _'hey Lorelai wears these things'_. But then I got to thinking about your toe turning green and getting infected and every other scary possibility because they cost like ninety-nine cents. There was a jewelry store not too far away…so I kept the idea and just went to a better place. To keep your toe safe."

She held it up and stared at it some more. "So, what I was hoping was sterling silver and cubic zirconias is freaking white gold and…" She looked at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Diamonds," he finished modestly.

"Diamonds," she finally finished.

He shrugged under her gaze. "Just tiny ones."

"Jeez, Luke," she muttered, at a loss.

He sighed. "Read the inscription."

She scoffed. "Oh, the inscription! Why _wouldn't_ there be an inscription?" she exclaimed as she brought the piece of jewelry closer. She looked on the inside of the band and grudgingly laughed. "_Lorelai_," she read aloud. She regarded him. "Very heartfelt, Luke," she teased affectionately.

"Should I have put _'To Lorelai'_?" he asked jokily. She smiled, and he smiled back. He had to look away for a moment. "Um, sorry but with your name engraved on it, it's going to be a little hard to return, so…"

She pulled the ring close and feigned distrust as she eyed him. "Why would I return it? I love it."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad."

She pretended to scoot farther away from him. "In fact, let me put this back," she said as she stuck it back in the box. "And put it away," she followed while reaching for her purse. "…before I give you your Christmas gift because-"

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas," he interrupted. Regret crossed his face. "I didn't get a chance to get you anything for that yet so-"

She held up her hands and stopped his speech. Looked at him like he was crazier than a fly in frog country. "Um, Luke…I _think_ we're good!" she expressed sarcastically.

He had the nerve to look relieved which made her shake her head in amusement.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think it's best we put that gift away so that your gift…" She reached on the other side of her and got a gift bag from the floor, "…may actually stand a chance here," she ended as she set the medium-sized immaculately put-together bag on the counter. With a smile, she pushed it toward him. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled. "Wow. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," she insisted. "Open it."

He pulled it in and eyed its color and packing job. "As usual, it's ridiculously gaudy." He flashed her a smile. "In a good way, of course."

"Of course." She watched him slowly unveil his present. When he pulled out the box, her eyes went to his face, and she bit her lip.

He scanned the box. "It's a radio."

"For your truck," she explained instantly. "You can't ever get the one you have now to work for more than five minutes at a time."

He looked at her with question. "It works. It's just a little old, so it…has older tendencies."

She tilted her head. "Luke."

"Okay, it sucks." He started reading over the box.

"And it needs to be replaced." She pointed at the features. "This one has 24 presets, a CD player, and it's Bluetooth ready!"

"Blue what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. But this is basic, easy to use, and it still retains coolness." She tapped the box. "It has a remote too."

He nodded. "Yeah, I see. I always wondered what I'd do about the radio dials if my arms shrunk into my sleeves and I wasn't able to just lean forward slightly."

She met his eyes. "Do you like it?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Thanks." He held it up. "Great present. Thoughtful."

She smiled. "Do you think you can put it in?"

He nodded and set it on the counter. "Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem."

She relaxed on her stool. "Good." Her smile went brighter and she nudged the bag. "I don't think Santa's bag is empty, Cindy Lou Who."

He reached for it while eyeing her. "You got me two gifts? Well, that's unfair."

"I've got your _unfair_ in my purse, mister." She urged him on. "Now go on. This is where hitting rock bottom is good. Dig, my good man, dig."

He held the bag with one hand and pulled out another box with the other. As soon as his eyes grazed it, he laughed. "Wow."

She took a sip of her coffee. That was the gift she didn't have to worry about. "I know friends share, but you don't have to worry about me borrowing that, by the way. You have my word."

He looked over the case anxiously. Every inch of the As Seen on TV fishing lure kit got his attention. Like a kid, the fonts and colors made him that much more enthusiastic. "I saw a guy using these a few months back. Took two men to hold the fish he caught."

She nodded. "I'm going to ignore the creepiness of that and just smile in support because I assume the steroid fish is a good thing..."

"Thanks a lot, Lorelai. I can't wait to try these out," he relayed with suppressed excitement.

"Glad you like it."

He looked at his gifts with a smile that delighted Lorelai before turning to her with an instant look of sternness. "That's _it_ for the presents, right?"

She smiled. "Yes, Luke, that's it."

"Good." He took his things and put them back in the back haphazardly and balled up the tissue paper in his hand.

"Well, it was pretty while it lasted," she lamented as she took another drink of coffee.

"Hey, you gave Lorelai a Florida present. Where's mine?" Caesar asked as he hurried behind the counter with a coffee pot.

"Still in the store, I imagine," Luke replied easily.

"Don't worry, Caesar. I didn't receive an actual memento from his vacationing spot, so there's nothing to be jealous of. For all I know, he spent two weeks in New Zealand visiting a second family."

Luke dug in his pocket and pulled out a key on a keychain. He took the key off the ring and slid the keychain down the counter to her. "There's your memento. Happy?"

She picked up the simple keychain with a beach illustration and the word Florida written in cursive across the top. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I'll add this to my junk drawer when I get home."

He rolled his eyes as he stuck the key back in his pocket.

"Um, forgetting someone?" Caesar asked with a theatrical point to himself.

"Nope," Luke responded with nonchalance.

"Ah, that's so wrong. While you were playing in the sand in Florida, I was here in the trenches. Handling everything! Don't I get at least a little appreciation?" he complained in jest.

"Of course, you do."

"That's more like it!" he said puffing his chest out. He nodded at Lorelai in satisfaction as she smiled on. Looking at Luke again, he asked, "What do I get, Boss man?"

Luke tossed his ball of tissue paper and hit him in the forehead. "You get a paycheck." He smiled. "Now, get back to work." He picked his bag up and headed upstairs.

Caesar yelled after him. "I'll let it go this time! But next time, I at least want a nice card or some flowers!"

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

With the day off, Lorelai headed to Luke's early for dinner. She'd already gotten to-go orders for both breakfast and lunch, and for the third and final meal of the day, she planned to dine in.

Rory was originally supposed to join her, but she'd gotten held up at Yale. Feeling sorry for the kid, her being tied up in an academic engagement and all, she'd told her that she'd get one of Luke's one-of-a-kind burgers and bring it to her later that night.

She walked inside of Luke's and claimed a stool.

Luke had been back from vacation for three days, and Lorelai had gotten quite used to seeing him walking around the diner like a customer instead of the owner. In the heated establishment, while all patrons wore coats and sweaters meant for the twenty-five degree outdoor climate, Luke roamed about in T-shirts and deerskin slippers.

He helped when it got busy but mostly chose to hang around up and downstairs. The schedule was covered sufficiently, and Lorelai found out that he'd done that on purpose. He didn't seem too bothered that he'd neglected to factor himself in.

The day after he got back, he'd even sat at a table with her in the middle of a busy diner and played Solitaire while she ate. They conversed freely. When she left, he got up, grabbed an ice tea, and then hopped in his truck and took off.

Lorelai found it different, of course, but she figured everyone needed a break. Even Luke.

As she sat at the counter, she waited for Caesar, Lane, or Luke's new hire, Jordan, to come and take her order. Lane appeared and did just that. She served her coffee and left her to entertain herself as she went off in another direction.

Lorelai spotted Luke coming from the back near the storage room. He tossed a casual wave at her as he sauntered up behind the counter dressed in a brown button-down shirt, untucked over dark blue denim jeans. He was hatless.

"What's going on?" he asked feeling around his pants for what Lorelai assumed was his wallet. He grabbed it from his back pocket, checked inside the money compartment, and returned it to his pocket.

"Nothing really. Here to eat. You know my MO."

He nodded. "Ordered yet?"

"Yup." Her eyes kept dropping to his clavicle, exposed with the open collar of his shirt. A hint of cologne hit her nose, and the scent she smelled was really nice. It worked on every level.

He grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed.

"That better be a business call, mister."

He tossed a glance to her in acknowledgement and waited on an answer. There was alertness in his body when there was one. "Hey, it's me. You on your way? Sounds good; I'm leaving now. Alright, man. Bye."

Lorelai leaned on the counter. "Who you meetin' where?"

He pointed at her sternly. "Don't drink too much coffee tonight. Caesar's told me all the coffee you've managed to get out of him over the last few days."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let me worry about me, and you just worry about you, comprende?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now. As I was saying, who are you meeting?"

He eyed her as he walked around the counter. "What happened to me worrying about me and you worrying about you?"

"Well, technically, that was suggested _after_ I asked that question."

He made it to the door and backed the rest of the way to it while looking at her. "I mean it about the coffee. Try to go easy."

She found herself looking him up and down. A lot could be said about Luke Danes, but nobody could deny that he was extremely easy on the eyes. And when he made an effort to look good, it was _particularly_ hard not to notice.

She really wanted to know where he was off to.

"Is this business or pleasure?" she asked.

He grasped the knob and pulled it open. "Going to meet some friends," he answered freely.

She perked up. "You have friends?"

"Sound more surprised, will ya?"

She relaxed with a short laugh. "Sorry. I didn't know you had an outside circle, though. This is definitely news to me."

"Just some people I knew in school. Ran into a old buddy of mine the other day, and a few of us are getting together."

She nodded with interest. "Wow, that sounds like fun."

He lightly slapped the door with his palm. "I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled at her. "Have a good night." Now on the outside, he was a second from pulling the door all the way closed when he heard Lorelai call out to him.

"Wait!"

He popped his head back in. "Yeah?"

She lifted her hand and did a slow wave with her fingers bending to her palm. "Have fun," she said meekly. "Be careful."

He squinted at her with amusement in his features before he laughed. "Bye, Lorelai. And thanks."

The door closed fully, and she turned back to the counter. "Boss is gone," she announced. "Who wants to party?"

Lane gave a supportive "woohoo" from the dining area where she served food.

"Break out the party hats and extra coffee!" shouted Lorelai with glee.

"_Yaaay_ on the party hats; _noooo_ on the extra coffee!" she sounded off. She looked over at Lorelai. "Luke's orders," she explained.

Lorelai lost all enthusiasm. "Okay, cancel the party. It's a bust."

"Oh darn, and here I was all excited about the hats," she teased as she walked behind her with a comforting pat to her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled and looked out the diner's windows to see Luke pulling off.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai walked in and looked around the overcrowded bowling alley. Holding the _Luke's_ bag in one hand, she immediately went into her purse and pulled her phone out to dial Rory.

"Hey Mom! You here? It sounds like you're here. I'm hearing the same noise in this ear that I'm hearing in my other ear."

Lorelai stepped to the side as a group of men made their way past her to the door. "I think I'm here. The sign outside says Bowling but inside it looks like a frat party. I hope you haven't touched the beer kegs. I want your first taste of alcohol to be something refined and ladylike. Like a jello shot."

"I'm in the lane right in front of the arcade."

"On my way." Lorelai walked through the alley and was glad to see where the crowds thinned. It didn't appear nearly as crowded as the entryway. She approached the arcade area. "Okay, Hon, I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I think I see you." She laughed. "Oh my god, you're wearing bowling shoes."

Rory saw her walking over. "Everybody's wearing them, Mom. It's a bowling alley, remember?"

"Yeah, but everyone's not my kid."

Rory ended the call and dropped it in her purse while simultaneously reaching for the bag with the burger. "Thanks so much. I'm starving."

Lorelai passed it over. "You should know that the only reason I made this trip is because last I heard you were pulling an all-nighter at the library." She smiled and waved at the small group Rory had come with. "I call with an eta and all of a sudden I hear that you're slumming in loafers at the bowling alley?"

She looked in the bag. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea. These shoes have yet to see any action. And I'll resume study early tomorrow, but as for all this, you can blame my dependable study group," she said motioning to her acquaintances. "What you see here is a little peer pressure at play. I've been peer pressured." She smiled. "Doesn't it make you proud?"

She put her hand to her heart. "I couldn't have been prouder had caught you with a joint in your hand, Sweetheart."

Rory gestured to the seat across from her. "You want to stay for a little while? I've been watching this spiky-haired guy a few lanes down who insists on doing an inzone dance every time he rolls a ball down the lane. Just before you got here, he lost his footing and slid into a split. Men really can't handle seeing that kind of thing, can they? I think every guy in here grabbed their crotch."

"Was Michael Jackson's _Bad_ playing at the time?"

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but I vote a concussion. Want to get in on this?"

Lorelai chuckled. "No, thanks. I'm going to get back on the road and leave you to your college madness."

Rory pointed around her. "It's a mixed crowd. You'll fit right in."

She leaned down and placed her hand on Rory's knee. "Honey, you're only a freshman. I still have plenty of time to encroach on your good times. And if I wait, I'll be able to stick the rollers in my hair and put on the bathrobe and slippers like a true parental embarrassment is supposed to do. We don't have to rush anything."

Rory laughed. "Well, thanks so much for coming all the way out here for me. You're the best, Mom."

"That's what I hear."

She stood up and hugged her tightly. "Get home safe, and don't forget to call me when you get in."

"You, too. Definitely."

"Do you need an escort to the parking lot? There are a lot of drunkards in here, and judging by the size of some of these guys, if they fell over on you, you'd be trapped for days."

"I think I can handle it." She started moving away. "Remember, designated drivers lessen Mommy's panic attacks."

"Got it covered, Mom."

Lorelai winked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

When she got to the door, she realized her need to empty her bladder before the long trip home to Stars Hollow, so she moved to the closest restroom, which was on the opposite side of the alley.

She was in and out. As she started back to the exit, she ran into a tall buzzed guy who immediately expressed his apologies at the collision.

"No, don't worry about it," she followed kindly. "It was me, too. I was busy trying to pull my stubborn keys from my even more stubborn purse. I didn't see you."

"No, it was my fault. I'm clumsy. And tipsy," he added with laughter. He looked her over. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled. They'd barely touched one another. He was beginning to show interest, and all she wanted to do was be on her way. "Nope. No harm done. So, no need to exchange insurance information or get police involved," she said with a smile.

He laughed at her joke. Pointed a hand out past her head. "Hey, why don't I buy you a beer to make it up to you?"

"Aw, that's very nice of you, but I really have to get going."

"Come on, just one drink. It can be quick," he pleaded with his kind and harmless eyes. He saw an opening with her silence so he piled it on thicker. "I'm sitting right over there. One hop, skip, and jump, and you're there." He looked down at her with his charming smile. "See, I'm even sitting with a group—guys _and_ a girl—just in case you think I'm planning to lure you into a van with candy or something."

She turned and looked…for no other purpose than to make it seem like a genuine consideration before telling him again that she couldn't stay. But when she turned, she showed noticeable surprise at seeing a man in a brown button-down shirt and dark blue jeans.

It was Luke. Not there to bowl. Nobody in his group of three had on bowling shoes. They were just sitting at one of the tables talking, laughing, and drinking.

"So, how about it?"

Lorelai nodded at him distractedly and followed him to the table. There was Luke, one other guy, and a woman.

He took a swig of his beer while giving his tablemates his attention. He looked up as his friend approached, and that's when he saw who he had with him.

Mouth full of beer, his eyes narrowed and his head reared back. Lorelai smiled and did a small side-to-side wave as she came closer.

The guy looked between them in question. "You two know each other?"

Luke finally swallowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise.

Lorelai pointed over her shoulder, still smiling. "Rory's here. I came to drop something off to her. A _Luke's_ burger actually."

"You came all the way up here for that?" he asked like she was insane.

"Well, I tried to stick it in my massive homemade slingshot, but with it being nighttime and all, I couldn't get my aim right."

His friends chuckled at that, and Lorelai took the following moment to introduce herself. They did the same. Her escort gave his name as Randy.

"So, you two are friends," Randy determined.

Lorelai was focused on Luke as she answered, "Yeah, we're friends."

Luke held up his beer and gave a slight nod. He stared at Randy as he brought the cup back to his lips.

"You want to join us? With a friendly face here, I figure you can find time for more than just a beer. I hope, anyway." Randy looked at Luke for some help, and found his eyes already on him. "Right, Luke?"

He set his cup down and ran his hand down his mouth as he looked at the table. Nodded for a moment before he spoke. "Of course." He looked at Lorelai and gestured to a chair. "Lorelai, you know you're more than welcome to stay."

She shook her head. "No, no, that's okay. I was all set to head back, and I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding at all! Stay," insisted Luke's friend, who had no idea she wouldn't have even come to the table had it not been for Luke.

Luke's gaze drifted back to him at his enthusiastic invitation. When Lorelai said his name, he took a more affable regard of her.

Her brows lifted when she had his attention. "You mind?"

Nothing awaited her back home except a movie followed by a warm bath and bed. She definitely didn't mind hanging out with an adult crowd for some laughs and fun conversation for a while.

Luke gestured toward the empty chair that had been Randy's. "Of course not. Have a seat." He took one of the disposable cups and filled it with brew before passing it to her across the table. She tossed a casual thanks to Randy for the chair that he quickly pulled out for her and sat down while simultaneously reaching for the cup Luke extended.

Their fingers brushed, and they were both quick to meet the other's eyes. Ended up looking away, pulling back, and putting extra focus on getting situated in their chairs.

Randy went and grabbed another chair and they all made extra room.

After a comfortable silence, they jumped into a group conversation before inadvertently breaking off into separate ones. Luke, the woman, and the other guy; Luke and the woman; Luke and Lorelai; Lorelai and Randy; Lorelai, Luke, and Randy; the woman and Randy; Luke and Lorelai again.

Lorelai had never seen Luke drunk, and though he wasn't drunk at the table, she figured he was as close as she'd ever see him get. The change wasn't obvious unless you knew him. His eyes got lazy and he kept running his fingers over them. He leaned lower in his seat. He was a thoughtful, quiet drinker. When he laughed, it was in a soft timber like he was trying to break a million hearts.

Lorelai couldn't stop looking at him. She had a very interested man yapping up a storm in her ear, and she couldn't stop observing her friend.

The woman there was Randy's ex and now, good friend. She had a thing for Luke, and it was plain as day. The other guy was her brother, and they'd all known one another for years before losing touch. Luke was comfortable around her—aware of but unruffled by her flirtation. Lorelai honestly didn't know he was capable of that level of stoicism.

"Another pitcher?" suggested one of them.

Luke lifted his wrist in front of his face and looked at the time. "I could go for one more."

They were all on board with that. Together, they'd already been through quite a few, but one more couldn't hurt.

Lorelai had been there for only one. Still, she was the one to rise. "I'll get it."

Randy nodded. Had no objections. As long as the beer made it to the table, he was a happy camper.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure, let's let the invited guest buy a round. You guys are definitely a bunch of sorry sacks," he muttered. They lifted their cups at that compliment. Luke stood just as she did. "I'll go with you," he said.

She smiled and watched as he made his way around the table. Together, they walked toward the concession area.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Definitely. Your friends are great."

He licked his lips and focused ahead. "Yeah, they're okay."

"It's nice to see you laughing," she said as she looked up at him.

"You too," he responded.

They made it to the bright sign for the restrooms. Under that sign were water fountains. You had to walk through a lengthy corridor on the left to get to the women's room and the same kind of corridor on the right to get to the men's. Near that fountain is where Lorelai had run into Randy.

Luke looked over and noticed the area. He stopped Lorelai by taking a light hold on her arm. "Come here for a sec. I have to talk to you," he said, not giving her time to respond before heading over with her in tow. She hurried along at his pace, her elbow in his hand and her eyes perplexed.

He entered the corridor for the women's room and stopped after a few paces. He let go of Lorelai's elbow and pulled her the rest of the way by her hip. She didn't have time to process one thought before she was pressed to his body with his lips firmly on hers.

She moaned her surprise, unable to speak. Her eyes flew open, and her body grew absolutely still. She looked to her right and saw women there. Looked to her left and saw women there too. She wondered why the hell Luke's mouth was on hers with so many people around! Wondered why the hell Luke's mouth was on hers at all! Did he get her confused with someone?

His mouth opened over hers and she felt his tongue on her lip. She looked left to right quicker, saw all the people smirking and moving around them.

He held both sides of her waist, hands resting just shy of her buttocks. She felt when he pushed her to the wall. Felt when his chest met her breasts. Suddenly, there were no more people. Only darkness. She saw nothing but the back of her lids. It took her a second to realize why she was suddenly able to taste him, why she could no longer only hear his deep bass-filled moans but feel them vibrate through her, igniting her from the inside out. She'd started kissing him back. Had moved her hands to the nape of his neck and accepted his tongue like it was her own. She completely lost herself. Was really quite a mystery as to how easy it was to do.

There was deep and intense kissing for a long inappropriate minute.

He left her mouth and sucked his way across her cheek and to her neck. He spent time there as she bit her lip and hugged him close. When he stopped and pulled away, they kissed again. It was gentle and deep, and the chemistry was explosive.

Luke stepped back and caught his breath. He smiled at her like his dreams had come true while she stared and took in the magnitude of what had happened. She needed a moment to take in the humongous colossal magnitude.

"I'll go get the beer," he said with a nod. He smiled and slowly walked away.

Left Lorelai there against the wall still reeling.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The next day, Lorelai walked into _Luke's_ with her heart in her throat.

She'd spent the night not knowing how to feel about what had transpired. She'd left the bathroom and had gone home. Had made a hundred text messages to Rory and Sookie and ended up erasing each one. Why would she tell someone, _anyone_ when she was in such a limbo? Advice would come only after a million questions, and there was just no way she was prepared to deal with it.

She showed up at the diner around 10 a.m. She was there as soon as she started her day. There was definitely no need to put off the inevitable. She and Luke had to talk eventually, so she wanted it to just be done with.

He was working in the dining area when she came in. She saw him, and he saw her. She skipped her normal boisterous greeting and settled for a shy smile as she made her way to the counter. He tossed his head back in return and kept looking at her as he talked to a customer. Lorelai made herself turn away. Found it difficult to do that when he was staring at her so openly. It was intimidating, but it beat out the unholy look of regret she'd expected to encounter.

No sooner than she had sat down did he come up past her. He leaned in and told her quietly, "Outside."

She watched him go to the register and stick money in, but it wasn't until he came back around the counter and stood by the door waiting for her that she decided to hop up.

She walked out first, and he was right behind her.

Many residents filled the square, but everyone knew better than to loiter in front of Luke's diner. He and Lorelai were free to talk.

He folded his arms with his back toward the window and looked down to the sidewalk. Lorelai stood further out on the sidewalk, in the sunlight facing him.

"Should we open up with a joke?" she asked lightly.

He looked at her. Smiled a little. "Well, I'd love to drag this out, but…I gotta get back to work, so we'd better just…jump in, I guess."

She nodded. "That's fair." She smiled. "Jump."

His smile widened and he looked down again. Then he rubbed at his unshaved cheek while looking off to the side. "Um…I guess I can start by saying…" He looked at her. "Probably _needlessly_, that, uh, I was a little wasted."

"Do you remember it?" she asked as blithe as she could.

He continued rubbing his face but at the question, he looked at her resolutely. "Oh yeah, I remember it," he assured without pause.

She found amusement in his expression. "Okay."

He waited a moment so he'd find the right words. "If it helps anything…" His eyes went to a dog and its owner as they walked by. "…you should know that I didn't think."

Lorelai looked down the sidewalk and stayed looking there. "So, where does this leave us?"

He read more into that action than was probably there. "When I say I didn't think, I don't mean that there's…regret." She blinked attention to him casually, and he felt like a pretty big idiot. "Because there's not," he added. She didn't say anything to that, and he sighed. "Is there any with you?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him before giving him a bare shake of her head.

He relaxed and nodded in thought. Took all of his cues from her. "I know we can't just act like nothing happened because that'd be stupid, and it'd make it weird, and I don't want that. I'm sure you don't either, right?"

"Of course not." She put her hands in the pockets of her coat. "Guess that takes us back to the question of where this leaves us."

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It's good that we're acknowledging it. That could be enough," he suggested.

"Do you want it to be enough?"

"What do _you_ want?" he countered.

She smiled. "I thought I could get away with putting all pressure on you."

He smirked. "Nice try. But think again."

She looked away again. "I know that I don't want to lose you as a friend because you're really important to me." Her eyes moved to his, and she was relieved to see him nod his agreement. She grew uncomfortable. "And...I know that I don't want to act as if I wasn't affected…when I was."

He didn't shy away from her eyes.

"I don't know what the right thing is, and Lord knows I don't want to hurt you or _us, _but it'd be nice to just…keep the temperature low on the pressure cooker for a while."

With her luck being what it was, Lorelai expected a reaction from him that'd tear her up inside. She didn't get that.

"Then, that's what we'll do," he said to her surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm good with that," he confirmed with a nod. He accepted her position.

"Okay, great." She didn't seem to know where to go from there but her smile signified delight at the turn of events. "Um…so you're working today." He nodded. "How long?"

He started backing toward the entrance and she followed his direction. "For a couple more hours. Then, I'm off."

"Off?"

"Yep. Off to paint the town red."

"You seem awfully restless these days," she commented as he pulled the door open for her. She looked into his face with all her focus. "Used to be you never left. Now, you do everything but stay."

He smiled and walked toward the counter with her beside him. "I just need some time away from the place. I'm going to help a guy clear some trees. And he owns a big rig and has to take a night trip down to Tennessee to drop of some freight and I think I'll ride with him. Help him out."

She stopped at her stool. "Why?" she asked like he'd mentioned swimming with sharks.

He shrugged. "It's something to do."

"Do you not like the diner anymore?"

He passed a customer a new bottle of ketchup. "Of course I like the diner. It's _my_ diner," he reminded.

She sat down. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yup." He wiped the counter. "I have to be. Playing poker tomorrow night with the guys."

"Who are the guys?" she asked, her head spinning.

"The ones you met. Randy, Ted, and Paula." He looked up at her. "Hey, you should come."

She shook her head. "Well, I'll be at the inn until eight tomorrow, and I don't think I want to make a drive, so I'll pass."

"The game starts at nine, and it's actually going to be here, so it's okay."

She looked down. "Well, that's your thing, and I shouldn't-"

"Lorelai, I'm _asking_ you to come. And it's not _my_ thing. It's a group thing. And everybody loved you; we had a good time last night." He'd stopped wiping and was looking at her. "So, what'll it be? You in?" he asked when she met his eyes.

"Nine?"

He smiled. "Yeah, nine."

"I'll be here," she submitted. He started wiping the counter again after getting his way.

"Good. Diner will be closing at eight, and we'll set up everything right out there," he said with a gesture to the dining room. "I've got everything covered, so you don't have to bring anything."

"Just money?"

He smiled. "Yeah, except money. But it's low stakes. Just a friendly game."

"Can I come?" Kirk, who'd been gratefully quiet to that point, asked.

"No," Luke answered succinctly.

Lorelai smiled toward Kirk, who she was sure didn't even know how to play poker. He pouted in his bowl of oatmeal. She reached a hand over and rubbed his shoulder in comfort as she turned attention back to Luke. "Thanks for the invitation. I'll be here."

"Can't wait."

They shared a smile before he walked away to resume work.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, but as much as I want the telephone number that you snuck out without giving me the other night, I'm not going to go easy on you. Get ready to lose all your coins, pretty lady."

Luke shook his head. "Second hand, Randy, and you're already smashed. Why am I not surprised?"

Lorelai smiled and played her hand.

"Hey, you're not too far behind yourself," he defended.

"But yet all my stupid speech is contained."

"Give it time."

Randy's ex punched Luke's shoulder with a soft fist. "Your play, Sugar."

Luke stared at the cards in his hand before raising. He tossed chips in the pile. She went next, and the hand lasted for only a few more minutes before Randy took the pot.

Luke tossed another beer back as conversation picked up. The next hand went out and they continued to play. Everybody drank beer and shots, and Lorelai was the only one that opted out by going with coffee. Considering the alternative of her driving home zonked, Luke seemed completely at ease with the number of refills she went for.

By the eighth hand, Luke was rubbing his eyes. Talking less. He'd stumbled upon his version of drunk. He smiled lazily when told how much he was sucking by one of his comrades. It was the truth, really. He wasn't on his game that night, and at that point, he'd lost to everyone at the table.

He had come out of his flannel and then continued to play wearing only a clingy undershirt. Had both women at the table losing focus.

Randy, always so brazen and comical, especially after having consumed liquor, didn't hesitate to speak on it once he noticed what was happening. "Luke, put your shirt back on, man. You're messing up my chances over here."

Luke tossed him a dull glance before he looked to Lorelai. Her eyes were already on him, and she smiled a humored smile before looking down to her cards.

"So, you in or what?" he asked turning attention back to Randy and the game.

When they finished that game—another one that Luke lost—they called for a break, leaving time for bathroom breaks and refills on food and drink.

Luke stood. "Be right back," he said to the group. He grabbed his flannel and went upstairs to drop it there.

With the other three off doing various things, Lorelai sat at the table alone for a moment. She sipped her coffee and played with the cards thoughtfully before standing and heading in the direction Luke had gone. The heat was on, of course, but she was still chilly, and the coat she'd brought was too heavy to wear indoors. Her plan was to see if he had a sweater or light jacket she could slip on. At least that's the excuse she gave herself.

She straightened her hair while walking up the long stairway.

She heard his door close and then heard his footsteps as he started down. He had a garment in his hand. He noticed her coming up. "Hey, what's up?" He stopped on the step she stopped on, and they turned to face each other so they could both fit there. He held up the garment immediately. "I got this for you. You looked a little cold."

A soft laugh escaped her as she took it from him. "Thanks. You read my mind." She held it in front of her as they established eye contact. "Guess we can head back down."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright."

He leaned in, stopped, gave her time to react, and moved forward when she didn't. He kissed her lips softly, and she met that kiss like she was expecting it. He grabbed hold of the jacket she held and used it to pull her in. They opened up mutually and kissed deep. She let go of the jacket and let it fall to the stairs as she hugged his neck. He looped his arms around her waist and walked them up to the top step where he sat down. She straddled him on her knees at first but then got up and returned to his lap in a new position, with her feet locked behind him. Her stomach against his and her ass over his zipper.

Passion. Breathing out of control. Tongues darting and gliding.

They ran out of oxygen, and she took her hands from his hair to his knees. She leaned back onto them and grinded hard against his arousal.

He undid her blouse and put his heated mouth over her bra. Her nipples were hard, and her heartbeat fast. She breathed through her mouth. She grinded and he sucked. She grinded so passionately and he sucked so desperately. She came back to him slowly and waited for his lips to meet hers. Her hand went down between them and she found his buckle and undid it. Leaned into him as he kissed her neck while she got his belt open. She fished his jeans button through the hole and returned her tongue to his mouth and her hands to his hair as she toed off her shoes behind him.

They separated and she looked down into his eyes. They stared from that close distance for a powerful minute before she lifted his shirt over his head. She kissed his shoulder, his clavicle before rising to her feet. She'd gone home and changed after work. The dress she'd worn to work would have been much better for this than the jeans that she swiftly removed from her body.

He got his jeans down to his ankles and helped her to lower herself back into the position she'd held before. She got her stomach back against his and her legs back around his body…this time with him inside of her. Deep inside of her. Between her position and her arousal, he was in as far as he could go.

She sucked his tongue and allowed him to lift and slide her to penetrate. She moaned softly and massaged her clit. Did that as he went faster. It didn't last long. _They_ didn't last long.

She climaxed, and then he climaxed.

They disconnected and redressed quietly. There were only the sounds of heavy breathing growing fainter. Lorelai walked down to the step that it'd all started on and retrieved the jacket she'd dropped. Luke was behind her.

Before she could continue down, he stopped her, caught up to her, and gently brought her lips in to meet his. He was more than grateful when she didn't back away. She reciprocated. He got carried away and started sucking on her neck again. Had her backed against the wall in no time. She ran her hand over his bicep before giving him a squeeze to signify disengagement. He caught on to it and backed away with a soft apology.

They smiled at one another and continued down.

Lorelai came out first to see the group of three back at the table waiting for the game to start. They were deep in conversation, though. Talking about something that happened way back when, and Randy didn't seem to remember the memory the other two shared. When he saw Luke reappear, he quickly pulled him into the discussion. If any one of them had been antsy enough to resume the game and had gone in search of Luke, simply peering in from the bottom of the stairwell would have offered the most explicit of peepshows.

Luke turned focus to Randy's question as he returned to his seat, and Lorelai slipped her bare arms in Luke's jacket as she returned to hers.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

After receiving a call from Lorelai on his cell phone, Luke set his fishing pole down and brushed himself off. He made his way to his truck.

He'd stayed up until one thirty playing poker with the gang, but he still wanted to get his rod and reel and head out early to fish, and that's just what he did. Before leaving early that morning, though, he had called Lorelai's cell to let her know where he'd be. Her phone was off, of course, since it was five in the morning, but he left a message. She called him around eight and told him she'd meet him, so he instructed her to call him again when she got there. He planned to just meet her by his truck so she wouldn't have to come too near the lagoon.

He came into the clearing and saw her climbing from her jeep all clean, beautiful, and dressed in bright, loud colors that could easily pick up dirt. His fingers had insect and fish guts on them, and he was sure he smelled like nature and slough.

"Hey," he called as he came closer.

She walked near the front of her jeep where he was approaching. "Good morning, Crocodile Dundee. I see your day started insanely early today."

He came to a stop two feet in front of her. "Yeah, you gotta catch them early." He pointed back. "They're not biting much anymore, so I probably won't be out here for too much longer."

She scanned him. "Are you using your Christmas bait?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not yet. I'm going to wait til the weather warms up a little and take a boat out." He smiled. "But I can't wait."

His smile instantly made her smile.

"You headed to work?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to drop by and see you."

He swiped his gloved hands together to get rid of some of the filth. "To talk?"

"Couldn't hurt." They hadn't had a moment alone since the stairwell.

He put all focus on his hands. "Yeah, I can understand that. Things did get kind of intense last night."

"Very intense."

There was a beat of silence. "Don't worry, I remember what you said about the pressure cooker."

"Well, thanks, but that statement was made when I kind of assumed there'd only be one incident to…pressure cook."

"So, what are you saying?"

She pulled nervously at the stylish gloves that covered her own hands. "That maybe we need to consider that there's something more going on here." She paused. "I mean, we had sex, Luke."

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly.

"That's a long way from a kiss in a bowling alley," she went on to say. "We have to reevaluate this."

He nodded his head. "So…are you saying that you want to, what, start a relationship?" He made it sound implausible. "You want a _relationship_ with me?"

"Is that crazy because you don't think you can touch me without alcohol in your system?"

"Are you kidding me?" he mumbled with an eye roll. He gave her a look that showed how crazy that insinuation was. "Have you _seen_ you? Have you ever spent any time with you? Jesus, Lorelai, what kind of question is that?"

She stared at him for a moment in silence. "Then, why did you ask about a relationship like that?"

"Because we're friends. And just because '_this'_ happened doesn't mean that '_that'_ has to happen, you know?" He sighed. "Look, I'd love to go there with you, okay? I'd prefer it over whatever it is we're doing now. But I'm not in a rush to put something on you that you don't really want. You weren't anywhere near this place the first time around so why are things different since we had sex? It just doesn't make sense to me. You're the farthest thing from old-fashioned, so it's not like you have to marry me now."

"Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell you that I care about you, Luke. As way more than a _buddy_. That's what's becoming clearer and clearer. _That's_ the reason for reevaluation. I don't care about _sex_. I've had _sex_ thousands of times!" His brows rose. She deflated. "Or something else that sounds a lot less slutty."

"But the fact is," she continued, "I was on guard about getting in this deep with you, and it happened anyway. So, I can continue to ignore it, or I can be an adult, come to you and say: _Luke, I think there's something more going on between us_," she repeated snippily. "Let. Us. Reevaluate."

He took a step closer like a challenge. "Do you want to date me?"

She looked off and then back in his eyes. "All of a sudden I'm going around making out and having sex with my best friend. You tell me."

"Do you want to be in a _relationship_ with me?"

"You have an effect on me that I've never experienced before. And it's not letting up. I _cannot_ ignore this."

He got in her face. "Relationship. Say the word relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "I've known you for like eight years, Luke! It feels weird enough to be standing here saying what I am. Give me a break here."

He looked down on her, just thinking of anything he could to scare her off if that was going to happen. There was no question as to how ready he was to being with her. He'd always had a thing for her. He'd had no problem allowing the booze to make him fearless.

"I'm a boring guy, Lorelai. Not your usual type."

"Boring? Lately you've been all over the place!" she exclaimed. She hated not having him there in the diner when she arrived. "I can't even keep up with you."

He waved that off. "This is just a stupid phase. Everybody gets restless," he dismissed. "But you can bet that I'm boring, and I'm the commitment type, and I'll never be able to understand half the crap you say. So, if you want to reevaluate that reevaluation, then now's the time."

"I see my reputation precedes me as the runaway girlfriend."

"I just want you to know there are no smoke and mirrors with me. What you see, you get."

"You promise?" she asked sagely. He still looked at her like she was going to bolt at any second. She sighed. "Luke, you're standing in front of me smelling like fish and murky water, and you look like you've been battling Swamp Thing. And all I can think about is why you're standing this close to me and still haven't kissed me yet."

A slow smile came across his face. "Can I take you out tonight?"

She shook her head. "Tomorrow. I have a hair appointment tomorrow afternoon, and I want to look my best."

"You look gorgeous now," he remarked simply.

She smiled. "Well, tomorrow I'll look better."

"Suit yourself. Beauty queen," he taunted.

She tilted her chin up to his face. "Can a beauty queen get a kiss?"

He looked down at how close she was to touching his coat with hers. "The beauty queen is going to mess up her clothes if she's not caref-"

She brought his face down to meet hers. Couldn't kiss him like she wanted to because she hadn't even had her make-up on for twenty minutes yet. But they shared a sweet smooch before moving apart.

"I better get going. Drop by if you find yourself near the inn, Traveler."

He smiled. "I will."

She wiped her lipstick from his mouth and winked at him before turning to leave.

Luke stared after her. Thought of something she would probably want to know. "Hey, in a couple weeks, I'm going to Houston for the Super Bowl. I have two tickets if you want to go." He'd bought two tickets some time ago though he didn't really care to go with anyone. Nobody bought just _one_ ticket. He figured he'd give the extra one away or sell it for cheap when he got to Texas. It didn't really matter to him. He shrugged at Lorelai's look of astonishment. "I know the Super Bowl doesn't appeal to you that much but Houston's a touristy place, so we could find something for you to do, I'm sure."

She laughed. "I'm there."

"Great," he said with a grin. She continued to laugh, and he looked at her with question. "What's with you?"

She opened her door. "Boring, he says. What's next, Montego Bay? Perhentian Islands?" She laughed some more. "Am I going to have to keep my passport in my purse dating you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a phase. Trust me."

She climbed in her jeep. "It better be, mister. I'm in my nesting years here. I don't want to have to dump you for Orville Redenbacher, but I will if I have to."

"Won't be necessary."

"Okay, then. Try not to freeze out here. I'll see you later, Hon." She shut the door and started the engine. They waved to one another as she pulled off.

Luke turned back toward the fishing pond with a modest smile. "This whole conversation sure went better than I thought it would."

**-The End-**

I hope you enjoyed the story! Review please. :)


End file.
